dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Adventure
Rick Spherus, also known by his nickname Adventure, was a proud and boastful explorer who joined Dino Attack Team. Biography Rick Spherus was born and raised in Australia, where he developed his passion for adventure. When he was old enough, Rick joined the Explorers Club and went on adventures with famed explorers such as Johnny Thunder and Alex Botnik. At one point, he considered traveling to Nimbus System to join Venture League, but ultimately decided against it. When the Dino Attack began, Rick Spherus immediately joined Dino Attack Team. He quickly rose in rank to become an elite agent. As one of his duties as an elite agent, he was assigned to train rookies, including Rex, Williams, Walker, and Lisa. Deciding that hands-on experience was the best teaching method, Rick brought his rookies on dangerous assignments, including neutralizing an entire Mutant Lizard nest in a downtown shopping center. After a sarcastic comment by Walker, Rick asked his fellow Dino Attack agents to refer to him as "Adventure", deciding it was a word that summed him up perfectly. During the Dino Attack Team's mission to Adventurers' Island, Adventure was one of the commanding elite agents who led Dino Attack's forces. Following the attack on the XERRD Fortress, Adventure and the other commanding agents were stationed at Dino Attack's rear guard camp. Before they left for the Maelstrom Temple, Rex assigned Adventure with the task of interrogating one of their prisoners, a XERRD scientist named Dr. Paulie Gonepus. Adventure was able to learn about Dr. Gonepus's history, but was unable to get any information regarding the Maelstrom Temple. As per Claw's suggestion, Adventure released Dr. Gonepus while tricking the scientist into believing that he escaped so that he could inadvertently lead Dino Attack Team to the Maelstrom Temple. Adventure led the Dino Attack Team into the Maelstrom-infected region of Adventurers' Island, following the trail of Dr. Gonepus. When they saw a statue featuring a Penrose triangle, Adventure recognized that the Penrose triangle symbolized Imagination and the First Builders, marking the location of the Temple of Creation. Adventure participated in the battle for the Temple of Hotep III, only to discover that it was not the Maelstrom Temple after all. Adventure quickly led some of his troops back to the Temple of Creation and battled the XERRD scientists that were waiting there. When the Darkitect revealed himself, Adventure helped to keep the Maelstrom Crystal out of his grasp. Although Adventure was terrified of a giant butterfly created by the Darkitect, he eventually realized that it was only an illusion and was able to continue the fight against the Darkitect. Emerging victorious from the Maelstrom Temple battle, Adventure returned to Dino Attack Headquarters in LEGO City. Because elite agents had the authority to pardon Dino Attack Team's prisoners, Amanda asked Adventure to pardon Montoya, in an effort to convince Montoya that she was innocent. During the final battle, Adventure was assigned to the main defenses in his High-Voltage Half-Track. Once Rex realized that silge metal is a strong conductor of electricity, Rex and Adventure teamed up to defeat Dr. Rex, knowing his silge armor would be incredibly vulnerable to the High-Voltage Half-Track's electric-based weapons. Eventually, Adventure succeeded in ambushing Dr. Rex, and the plan was a success. However, Dr. Rex was not yet dead, and his body became possessed by the Darkitect. Not even the High-Voltage Half-Track's weapons could defeat Dr. Rex, so Adventure and Rex retreated in order to get backup. However, Dr. Rex pursued them, so Adventure decided to buy Rex's Iron Predator time by sacrificing himself to slow Dr. Rex down. After the war, Rick's name will be engraved on a memorial to all the fallen soldiers of the Dino Attack. Abilities and Traits Being a skilled explorer, Adventure had the creativity and imagination to solve nearly any problem or overcome any obstacle. He also possessed great physical strength from having wrestled crocodiles. Adventure was incredibly egotistical, proudly boasting about his exploits. He was obsessed with being manly, and he made it a point to show off his alleged manliness and frequently flirted with women, which sometimes caused others to think lowly of him. However, despite his seemingly self-absorbed attitude, Adventure had the potential to be selfless and was willing to lay down his life to protect others. Even in the face of danger, Adventure was always enthusiastic and fearless, and his courageousness often helped to boost the morale of his fellow Dino Attack agents. Adventure's only known inhibition was his phobia of butterflies. Quotes Trivia *Rick Spherus is based upon a combination of "Rick" the Adventure Sphere from Portal 2, Saxton Hale from Team Fortress 2, and Johnny Thunder from LEGO Adventurers. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Deceased Characters Category:PeabodySam